A series of encounters
by azaxtioyr2
Summary: An accident leads to an unprecedented series of encounters within Alagaesia... An Inheritance Cycle Lemon story. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Eragon quickly knocked on Ayra's door, and not receiving an answer, knocked twice more. As he knocked the third time, however, he then realised the door was in fact unlocked. He hesitated, Arya never left with her door open, so she could be inside, or more likely, she had simply left with leaving her door open by mistake. He vaguely recalled that Arya was to meet Nasuada. Tempting fate, he opened the door quietly and let himself in. _I wonder what secrets Arya holds in her room_ he thought.

He was disappointed to find that it was in fact largely unadorned, except for a bed and shelves presenting various items. A warm fire flickered in the hearth, causing shadows to dance around the room; it never occurred to him that someone might be inside the room. A sudden need for the water closet entered his thoughts. He marched over and swung the door open fully to a scene he didn't expect. Arya sat on the edge of the bath, fully naked and legs spread wide, exposing her tight pussy of which she furiously thrust her hand into. The other hand fondled her large breast, rotating the nipple between her fingers. For several seconds Eragon stood there, completely awestruck with what he saw. Ayra's eyes flickered open and she saw Eragon, standing in the middle of her bathroom, watching her masturbate. She almost screamed, but found she didn't have a voice. Eragon found his feet and left the room in a hurry.

Moments later, while Eragon sat on her bed with a red face, she came out with her towel draped over her body. She helped herself onto the bed. "I wasn't expecting you Eragon," she said with a strange sound to her voice "I guess I can fit you into my schedule". She had a small grin on her face; "Eragon, how about you come and, let's say finish me off." The towel fell to the floor, exposing her naked figure. The warm light from the fire caused her sweaty naked body to radiate a warm glow, and her nipples on her breasts stood like soldiers preparing to salute. A bead of sweat travelled its way down her body, over her firm breasts down her navel and into her freshly shorn pussy, falling over the clitoris and then it disappeared from view, falling inside the lips. She walked to the bed swaying her hips, causing her breasts to swing slowly like a hypnotist with a pendant, and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth, tracing the inside of his cheeks. He balked, "Arya, p-p-please, I don't know a-" in retaliation she kissed him once more. "Just accept," she whispered sultrily

She slipped her hands down his body, unhooking his belt while holding his lips with hers, exposing his long, erect dick. She felt it in her hand, stroking the shaft and fondling his ball sack. Arya looked down at it, impressed. Eragon opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Arya just placed her finger on his lip. "No words" she whispered. She dropped to her knees, placing her pretty, angelic face above his dick. "No words." She took his ball sack first in her mouth, rotating the first testicle in a circular motion in her mouth. Eragon looked down and she gave him a sultry look back, and continued with his testicle, "We're warming up, patience." She took both and put his whole ballsack in her mouth, savouring the taste of him before going to the main meal. She continued to the shaft of his dick. She dragged her tongue slowly in an upward motion on his shaft causing him to grunt in pleasure. She touched his tip slightly with her tongue and gave him a seductive smile over the top of his dick. She placed her mouth back to the head and slowly sunk over his dick, reaching the shaft, all the while moving her hand slowly up and down. Eragon gave her a desperate look. "More?" whispered Arya. "Well, you can have it then..." She picked up the speed quickly, frantically moving her head up and down on his erect penis, while her hand either fondled his balls or stroked his shaft. Eragon threw his head back in pleasure _Fuck she's good._ Suddenly she sunk her head down his dick like a sword swallower, taking it deep in her throat. She took it almost to the base of his dick. _Fucking hell_ thought Eragon. She slowly lifted her mouth back off the dick, causing a strange slop kind of sound. She tied her hair back while smirking at him mischievously.

Arya looked down at Eragon, satisfied, and pushed herself back onto the bed so she was lying on her back with her legs spread wide. Her shaved pussy was pointed directly at Eragon and she looked at him between her legs, smiling. "Come on dragon boy, it's not all about you." Eragon flipped over onto his stomach so his head was in line with her pink pussy. He hooked his arm around her leg and pulled her close. He began licking slowly, using long tongue swipes, like an eager boy with an ice cream. Arya moaned. Eragon, pleased he was succeeding, went deeper. He attacked her clitoris; slowly rubbing it with his tongue, enjoy the look of ecstasy of Arya's face. He stroked it with his tongue for several seconds before slowly sucking her clitoris. He inserted one finger into her and slowly started moving it back and forth, enjoying the slippery and warm feel around his finger before inserting another. He moved forward to kiss her while his two fingers started moving more quickly inside her. She moaned in his mouth, riding in ecstasy as his nimble fingers moved inside. He moved up her body, finding her nipple and began to slowly suck it, feeling her body pulsate beneath his. He picked up the pace frantically in her vagina, while still on her breast, causing her to throw back her head and scream "ERAGON!" He took his hand out and she moved forward to lick her own juices from his hand. Arya was like Eragon had never seen her before, her defences her lowered as she looked into him. "Fucking get inside me" she said simply.

Arya fell onto her back, and spread her legs with her hands. Eragon needed no more encouragement. He stood and lined up his erect penis with her vagina, ready for bliss, but hesitated. Arya then realised. "No, I had my first time long ago, in a painful mistake." "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be" whispered Eragon into her ear as he slowly inserted himself inside her. She gasped and arched her back as his large member stretched her opening. _Holy shit_ thought Eragon. _She's tight all right._ He slowly pushed himself all the way within her, as both participants gasped in pleasure. Eragon was almost breathless. _This is going to be hard to manage_ He slowly moved out and thrust back in. "Oh come on" said Arya smirking as she moved her hands back to stroke her clitoris. "Get going." Eragon didn't need any more urging. He pulled out hard and thrust back in twice in quick succession. Arya closed her eyes and moved her hands back up to spread her legs wider for his member. Eragon thrust hard in and out while Arya leaked juices from the pussy onto his dick, feeling in eternal bliss. The couple enjoyed the pleasure. Arya looked down at his dick firmly lodged inside of her. "Wait, let's mix it round a bit." Arya said, "Flip onto your back." Eragon lay on his back, with his erect dick proudly stuck up into the air. Arya turned and pointed her tight ass in his direction and then, with the most elegance and grace, sunk onto his dick. Before long, his whole member was lodged firmly inside her pussy, right down to the bottom of the shaft. She then slowly moved up and down, enjoying the feeling of his hard member pulsating within her tight pussy. Eragon moaned slightly. Arya went harder. She moved her pussy up and down at lightning speed, causing her tight ass to slap on Eragon with each stroke. Eragon, in a world of ecstasy, felt himself cumming as Arya's juices leaked onto his erect member, causing Arya to scream loud; "ERAGON." Arya quivered after her epic orgasm and stood exposing her saturated pink pussy and smiled down at Eragon. She flopped onto the bed beside him, exhausted. "Now you can go if you wish." Eragon pressed himself against her, "We must do this again" he murmured.

"For certain" she whispered into his ear


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A different sort

Arya quickly moved out of the meeting room, determined to make (another) meeting with Nasuada. _Ever since the end of the war there has been so little time and so many meetings_ she reflected. _It has been so, full on, there has been little time to have any time for oneself._ Well, kind of. Arya bit her bottom lip when she recalled her and Eragon's exploits, and slid her hand through her breeches to lightly skim her clitoris. She was wet at the very thought of it. She sighed internally, _better get on with the job._ She slid her hand out, and licked it as she ascended the stairs to Nasuada's room.

She knocked lightly, hearing a response: "Come in." Arya opened the heavy door and entered. As was her way, Nasuada had barely decorated the room. Her large desk took up the centre, strewn with papers, and a single plush chair, coloured a dark purple, sat in the corner. A fire flickered in the hearth too, and was slowly burning down. Arya sat in a straight-backed chair directly in front of her desk. "My Queen." Nasuada looked up from the literal mountain of papers in front of her desk. "Arya, please do away with this formality, I'm so busy at the moment I barely have time for talking." Nasuada looked up, her hair crooked and her eyes very red. Arya looked concernedly into her face. "Nasuada, I think you need some rest. Take a break from this work, I can come back later."

Nasuada waved her hand. "No, no Arya" she said, directing her gaze back to her papers. "Not necessary…." she mumbled. Arya sat there for a second; an incomprehensible thought formed within her mind. She stood and moved around the desk, behind Nasuada and pulled the sides of her dress away and began slowly massaging her shoulders. Nasuada stiffened when Arya first touched her, but then relaxed. "Arya, its just so stressful being Queen, it has only been a.." She trailed off, as Arya put her finger to her lips. She leant and whispered in Nasuada's ear "Relax." Arya continued to knead Nasuada's chocolate skin, and then, very slowly, sunk one of her hands down through Nasuada's dress, and brought out one of her round breasts over the top of her bodice. Nasuada immediately stiffened. "Arya, I have another me-" Arya cut her off by swinging her chair round to face her. She looked into Nasuada's surprised eyes and ripped open Nasuada's bodice, exposing both of her large, succulent breasts. They wobbled hypnotically as Arya ripped the rest of Nasuada's dress in half. Nasuada lay in the chair, her legs parted to reveal a freshly shorn pussy, sopping wet. Arya smiled as she whipped off her tunic to expose her round and firm breasts. She began on Nasuada's stunning breasts. She brought her mouth down, circling her tongue around her dark nipple, as her other hand kneaded the other breast slowly. Nasuada moaned in pleasure, as her breast was stimulated beyond measure. They continued like this for a while before Arya attacked the other breast while simultaneously shifting her hand downwards towards Nasuada's clitoris, and beginning to stroke it slowly. Arya pulled away from Nasuada's breasts and, placing herself in Nasuada's lap, began to slowly kiss her. Their tongues mingled in their mouths, each fighting to be on top. Arya moved away from Nasuada's mouth, satisfied. She moved her mouth down to Nasuada's pussy, dragging a line with her tongue to her clitoris. She slowly began tracing the area around her vagina, circling closer and closer. Nasuada moaned loudly and pulled her legs apart further. "GET IN THERE." Arya looked up and smiled sultrily "As you wish my Queen." Arya leant in with her tongue and slowly began to eat out her sopping wet clit. Nasuada threw back her head in ecstasy and screamed. Suddenly a knock came from the door, and a voice, which belonged to Eragon, sounded from the other side. "Nasuada, my lady? Is everything ok in there?" Arya looked to Nasuada and smirked.

"Come in Eragon, your lady requires your assistance," said Arya.

As the door opened Nasuada stiffened considerably, and opened her mouth, of which no sound came. Eragon stopped at the periphery, stunned. Two stunning women, lithe bodies draped across the floor seductively, with Arya's mouth pressed against Nasuada's pussy. Arya's perky tits placed against Nasuada, while her firm and tight ass was pointed towards him, begging him to put his dick inside it. Nasuada's chocolate body rested against the chair, with her large and round tits bouncing as she turned to face him, shocked. Arya pulled Nasuada from the chair and onto the table and spread her legs wide. Eragon felt his dick beginning to grow. Arya looked at Eragon over the top of Nasuada and gave Eragon a seductive look. "Your Queen wants you to fuck her. Really hard." Eragon needed no further encouragement, and immediately dropped his breeches to reveal his hard cock. He walked and, without any pretence whatsoever, shoved himself inside Nasuada. He felt immediate pleasure when he did so, as Nasuada was tight. _But not as tight as Arya_ he reflected. Nasuada gasped with pleasure. He proceeded to follow his command: He moved in an out of Nasuada with a speed no human could possibly achieve, all the while Arya rubbed Nasuada's clit causing her to pulsate and convulse violently. Nasuada threw her head back and then men Eragon's eyes, mouthing 'harder'. He obliged, and Nasuada felt herself fall into ecstasy. "FUCK YOU, I'M CUMMING." She screamed and her eyes rolled back into her skull and she squirted violently onto Eragon's cock. Eragon slowed his speed and withdrew his cock from Nasuada's pussy, which was soaked in her juices. He smiled. "I am at your command my Queen." Nasuada met his gaze while her chest moved up and down with the effort of her last orgasm. She smiled and pointed to Arya. "Eragon, I hereby command you to fuck Arya in the asshole." Eragon looked at Arya and, in response, she merely stripped off her leggings and bent over, doggy style, pointing her extremely tight asshole in his direction. Eragon looked at it dubiously. "Arya, this isn't going to fit!" he said as he inspected her asshole, which only had a tiny opening, which a pin might only be able to fit into, let alone a cock. Arya turned her head to look back at him and smirked. "Make it fit" she said. Meanwhile, Nasuada had crawled into a 69 below Arya, with her head poised to eat Arya out. Eragon shrugged and slowly inserted himself as Nasuada began eating Arya out. He gasped in pleasure as he inserted the tip of his dick inside, there was a stunning pressure being applied to his head, which created all-consuming pleasure. _Fuck, I'm not going to get this in_ thought Eragon. Arya winced at first, but was quickly overcome by Nasuada's eating out and the pleasure of Eragon's dick. Eragon slowly and carefully eased himself inside, gasping with every inch he put inside her, until his dick was all the way inside and her asshole was right up to his dick. He couldn't believe that he had actually made it inside. Arya threw her head back and turned to face him, her dark hair swinging in unison and her face screwed up with the effort. "How about you actually do something with that dick instead of leaving it lodged inside my ass?" Eragon, determined to prove his stamina, began to move his dick in and out. For a second Eragon began to see stars, as the pressure of Arya's tight asshole caused him to be stimulated in every way. He even felt himself close to cumming. But as he started to pick up pace he felt Arya's asshole slowly expand. Meanwhile, Arya was feeling a world of pleasure, as the total lower half of her body felt heavenly, and she was beginning to feel close to her orgasm. She closed her eyes and began to moan. "FUCK YES, KEEP ON HITTING IT" she screamed. Eragon was feeling the pressure of her tight asshole and began to shout. "I'm beginning TO CUM" he picked up his tempo madly and exploded inside Arya's ass. Suddenly Arya squirted madly onto Nasuada's face, who eagerly lapped up Arya's cum. Eragon took his member out of Arya's asshole, exhausted, and was pleased to see it stretched beyond recognition. Eragon looked at Nasuada's face, which was covered in Arya's juices. "Look at the state of us" he said. They laughed simultaneously. "We must do this again." said Nasuada as she licked her fingers of Arya's juices.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, it would be really good if you could leave a few reviews on how these are. Also, suggestions for pairings are really appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
